the mission
by noodleswindmill
Summary: 9 year old mizuki was found lying in an akatsuki hideout blood stained hands and shivering. now 14 mizuki was sent on a mission to capture naruto and gaara at the chunnin exams.willl she be able to fulfill her masters command or fail miserably?
1. Chapter 1

A little girl around the age of 9 walked into a cave with blood stained hands. She had been walking for hours, lonely out on a cold dark night. Why you ask, you see this little girl had killed most of her clan. for she was the fire element her body was able to combust into flames. The little girl sobbed for a while and eventually fell asleep in the cave. little did she know that the cave she slept in was an akatsuki hideout.

"Itachi look what is that" a man said grabbing his sword getting closer to the body. "kisame let go of your sword its just a little girl" Itachi said putting his hand in front of kisame. The little girl heard their voices and woke up, getting scared she scurried to her feet and pulled out a kunai. trembling she said "w-who are you". kisame laughed while itachi stared at the little girl. kisame was about to kill the girl but was stopped by itachi "stop we dont know what she's capable of, lets take her to leader-sama". she started shaking her head "n-no state your name first". itachi showed up behind her and threw her over his shoulder "let me go" she started yelling hitting his back. she eventually stopped knowing he wasn't gonna let her go.

They had finally gotten to the way back of the cave and itachi dropped the little girl on the floor in front of everyone. "Itachi who the fuck is she oi who the fuck are you" a man with grey hair and a giant scythe like thing said. The little girl got scared and stuttered "m-my n-n-name is mizuki". Itachi grabbed hidan by his collar "don't scare her shes just a little kid". "Huh who's a little kid" a lady said walking up to mizuki. she looked up and saw the lady who had blue hair with a paper flower in it. "Hello my name is konan you must be the little girl" she said holding her hand out to Mizuki. She gladly took it and hugged konan taking her by surprise.

From that day on mizuki was taken in by akatsuki as their little child.


	2. Chapter 2

"Mizuki pay attention" konan said snapping her fingers in front of mizuki. It had been 5 years since she meet the akatsuki and right now she was in the middle of training with her senpai. "Right,right gomen konan-sama wont happen again" she said making hand signs and doing the summoning jutsu "summoning!" She yelled. *poof* they both waited and once again they saw a baby phoenix, mizuki facepalmed herself and groaned. Konan put her hand on the girls shoulder "dont worry sweety youll get it just keep trying". mizuki smiled "weve been at this for how long and its always the same lets face it ill never be able to make a contract". "Just remember keep calm i mean you have mastered everything else we have taught you right" konan smiled and stepped back. 'You know what she's right ive mastered everything else how can this be different' she thought focusing her chakra again.

"SUMMONING" she said hoping for the best. Konan looked surprised "Mizuki you did it" she said running up to the girl and giving her a big hug. Mizuki hugged konan back then went up to the giant phoenix (it was female) "hello you must be the one who summoned me" the bird said looking at mizuki. She nodded "hello my name is Mizuki and yes i summoned you". The bird closed her eyes making it seem like she smiled "my name is Akane it seems you wish to be my master". Mizuki nodded "hai now will you Akane let me be your master" she said in a stern voice. Akane went up to Mizuki and started rubbing her head on mizuki's cheek. 'Just like her mother' akane thought as she went back to her world.

"Konan-sama did you see that i made a contract" mizuki said jumping in joy. Konan laughed and grabbed Mizuki then said "yes now lets go leader-sama wants to see you" . Then they started walking to go see pain.

* * *

When they got there konan left mizuki all alone with pain. she walked in slowly "pain-sama you wanted to see me" she said going up to his desk slowly. Pain turned around and said " you do know about the jinchuurikis and how we plan to capture them correct". Mizuki looked confused "h-hai why do you ask" she asked scratching her head. Pain sighed "well zetsu had informed me that the chunnin exams will be held at konoha and two jinchuurikis will be attending so i want you to go there participate in the exams and bring them to me". Mizuki nodded "yes pain-sama but dont you need three in a team to participate" she asked scratching her head. he looked at her and somewhat smiled "yes i know that thats we we brought them" he motioned for some people to come in.

mizuki turned around and saw a girl with light purple hair and purple eyes followed by a girl with white skin,red eyes,and white hair with red had on their normal ninja attire (you come up their attire im to lazy). they smiled at mizuki and said hi. "who are they" mizuki asked inspecting the girls. the girl with purple hair stretched out her hand "my name is ayame and this is mei although alot of people call her ghost". "hello my name is Mizuki and why ghost" she asked glancing at mei who had her hands crossed. mei saw her and said "because i can do this" she then started flying "ohh yea and also my skin is white". mizuki nodded "ahhhh i see". ayame was about to speak but pain cut in "that is why i chose these girls they both have special talents that are very hard to find". the three girls smiled "wait when is the chunnin exams anyways" mizuki said. "im a month so i want you three to begin your training as soon as possible". mizuki frowned "but i just finished training with konan" she whined. "keep training them show these two to the training area will you" pain asked motioning to the three to get out.

* * *

mizuki and the other two had started heading for the training yard when they bumped into sasori and deidera. "mizuki-chan who are these two un" deidera asked giving a dirty look to the two girls wich was returned back by ghost. ayame giggled "im ayame and this is mei aka ghost". sasori looked at her weird "her name is ghost that's stupid". that put ghost over the edge "kinda like your face huh" she said smirking. mizuki grabbed both of them "hahah she didnt mean it sasori, just a joke cmon lets go guys" she then ran away from the two boys.

-time skip-

"so tell me what are you special talents" mizuki said sitting on a log. ayame went in front of a tree did some hand signs and then said "acid style: acid bullets" then a bunch of green liquid started shooting out her mouth like the water bullets. mizuki watched in amazement as the whole tree melted. "ghost your turn" mizuki said turning to ghost. "okay" she said going to the middle of the training area "i need someone to do one of their jutsu's on me". "ill do it" ayame said going in front of ghost and throwing acid bullets at her. ghost put up her hand and yelled "shade style inhaling maw". mizuki stared closely at her hand and two diamonds overlapping each other showed up on ghost's hand. ayame's acid bullets were absorbed by ghost's shade style. "shade style judgement" ghost said having ayame's acid bullets come back at her but now in the form of blue flames knocking ayame back hurting her badly. mizuki's jaw dropped to the floor 'wow their strong super strong' she thought. ghost ran to ayame and started healing her with the little medical jutsu she knew.

* * *

-one month later-

"you girls know what to do right" pain asked giving the girls their fake head bands and slips. they nodded and summoned their animals except ghost she can fly. Mizuki hoped on Akane and ayame jumped on kiki her saber tooth tiger and headed to konoha.


	3. Chapter 3

"Were almost there" mizuki said landing on the ground and un-summoning akane. Ayame did the same to kiki and ghost stopped flying and started walking along side mizuki.

They reached the gates and showed the two men their pass along with their headband (land of rain). The men looked at them suspiciously but then let them in. When they got in they ran to go find a quiet place to contact the rest of the akatsuki. They ran for a good 5 minutes and then mizuki stopped. "Here we shall contact them here, ayame, ghost keep a look out" mizuki said sitting down in a criss cross position.

* * *

pein:"have you guys passed the gates"

mizuki:"yes leader we are currently in konoha now please tell me how the two jinchuuriki look"

pein: "naruto uzumaki: hyper active blonde with blue eyes and three whiskers on both cheeks"

mizuki:"got it now the other one"

pein:"sabuka no gaara:red hair,the kanji love it on his forehead and he carries a giant gourd on his back"

mizuki:"thank you leader-sama i will not fail you"

itachi:"mizuki-chan will you do me a favor and keep a look out for my brother sasuke"

mizuki:"as you wish itachi, now i have to go"

* * *

She got up and fixed her sword that was strapped onto her back "lets go guys" mizuki said walking out of the little forest. They began running on top of the roofs "ayame do you think you can sense the chakra of both of them" ghost said jumping from roof to roof. "I think so i mean i am a sensory ninja arent i, although it may take a while since they are tailed beast" ayame said landing on the ground. Mizuki and ghost did the same "its worth a try" mizuki said. Ayame stood there for about 2 minutes then said "wow both are in an alley not far from here their with im guessing people who are in their team and three other kids they seem to be talking or arguing". The two other girls nodded and headed for the alley having ayame follow behind.

three trio got to the alley and saw the other two teams. "We should go up into the trees so they wont see us" mizuki said as they all jumped into one big tree. They sat there watching them and then ayame fell out of the tree and into the middle of the whole scene. "Owww holy fucking shit that hurt" she yelled grabbing her knee. The girls jumped down "you really need to stop hanging around hidan so much ayame i mean you never used to cuss so much" ghost said shaking her head and crossing her arms.

the two teams stared at them "hey who are you" a blonde boy yelled pointing at them. Mizuki turned her head "naruto uzumaki, sabuka no gaara, and sasuke uchiha"

she mumbled. Sasuke and gaara looked at the three of them suspiciously "how do you know my name" sasuke said getting closer to mizuki. Ghost put her hand in front of mizuki "i think we should go dont you". She nodded and turned around,they were about to pass gaara but then his sand blocked their way. "You really think this sand is gonna stop us" ghost said putting her hand up making a giant hole in the sand. They passed through smirking while everyone watched them with shock on their face.

Gaara and his team walked away still shocked. Sasuke smirked "naruto,sakura come with me". They ran out the alley and started searching for the other girls.


End file.
